Spin the Bottle
by thepinkunicorn
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare. After Ginny has rejected Draco, she decides to host a game of Spin the Bottle. After watching her kiss a lot of guys, Draco becomes extremely jealous and decides to do something about it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_I need a safe place to play Spin the Bottle_, Ginny thought as she paced back and forth in front of a blank wall on the 7th floor of Hogwarts. When she had repeated the mantra three times, she stopped and watched as a door magically appeared on the wall in front of her. She stepped forward cautiously, and opened the ornately carved door.

Inside was a room almost exactly the Gryffindor common room, except all four house colors were represented. _Whoa_, she thought and smiled. _This is perfect._

"Will it work?" Harry asked from behind her.

"Oh yeah. It'll work. Look," she said, and stood aside to let Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna look into the room.

"Wow," breathed Luna, as she stepped inside, followed by the Golden Trio.

"It's brilliant. The Room of Requirement has outdone itself once again," Hermione commented, staring around the room in admiration.

"Seriously," two new voices said simultaneously from the doorway. There stood Fred and George, flanked by Dean and Seamus.

As they walked inside, Ginny felt a wave of apprehension wash over her. The idea of playing Spin the Bottle had seemed good at the time, but now she wondered whether it was such a good idea. The courage that she had had minutes before flooded out of her. _What if I get Dean? Or Harry?_

"Hi, guys. Can I come in?" a nervous looking Neville asked as he cowered in the doorway to the room, interrupting Ginny's train of thought.

"Of course!" Ginny grinned as she rushed over to grab Neville by the wrist and drag him in. Before she had gotten away from the doorway, however, she caught a glance of Malfoy and Zabini coming towards the room.

Malfoy smirked at her, but Zabini remained impassive. _Oh god. What was I thinking inviting them?_

She hurried away from the door, dragging Neville with her. She had just gotten Neville pushed into an armchair when she heard Ron shout, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Obviously, Malfoy and Zabini had just entered. She turned to face Ron. "I invited them. I thought a little house integration would be more amusing."

Ron just snorted and turned to talk to Harry. Finally, Parvati and Padma arrived with a giggling Lavender. Alright. They could start. After checking to make sure the door was closed, Ginny walked over to the crowd of people lounging on leather couches and armchairs in front of the huge fireplace where a nice fire was burning in the grate.

"Alright. Hello, everyone. As you know, I invited you here to play Spin the Bottle," she started, and pulled an empty butterbeer bottle out of her robes and placed it on the carpet. "Here are the rules. One, no same-sex kissing. If you get someone with the same sex, spin again. Same thing applies with siblings. Two, you can choose whether to kiss here in front of everybody, or in the closet," Ginny paused and pointed to a door opposite her. "Three, the kiss has to last a minimum of five seconds and can last up to five minutes. We don't want to have a snog fest here. Alright. That's about it. I'll go first."

After making sure everyone agreed to the rules, she bent down and spun the bottle.

XXX

Draco held his breath in anticipation. "Please land on me. Please land on me," he thought over and over. Normally, Draco wasn't the type to wish for a thing as petty as getting chosen for Spin the Bottle. But things with Ginny were different. _She_ was different. After the incident in the prefects' bathroom, Ginny had avoided Draco like the plague. The last interaction he had had with her was after they had both gotten dressed. She had come up to him, and told him that what had just happened was a one-time fling, and nothing else. She hadn't meant what she said about liking him. It was just her being caught up in the moment. After she had ripped his heart out and stomped on it a few times -metaphorically, that is- she had left him in the bathroom, feeling hopeless, and hollow.

After that, Draco would settle for any type of interaction with her, even kissing her in a stupid, immature game. So Draco continued to recite the phrase and mentally willed the bottle to stop in front of him. Finally, the bottle slowed, but much to Draco's disappointment, the bottle landed on Lavender Brown. _Thank god she has to spin again._

And Ginny did spin again, and Draco continued to repeat, _Please land on me. Please land on me_, in his head. The bottle seemed to be listening to him! It was slowing down! But much to Draco's chagrin, the bottle stopped right before him, and landed on Blaise, instead

_Oh bloody _hell, Draco thought as he watched in horror as Ginny walked over to Blaise, calm as can be, and placed her lips on his.

_His_ Ginevra was kissing his best friend. And that best friend was going to die. Slowly.

He watched as Ginny leaned in even closer to Blaise and then -the bloody git- wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. Ginny wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck, and deepened the kiss. _They're probably Frenching, too_, Draco thought bitterly.

He heard the others catcalling and whistling, but he didn't join in. How could he, when all his thoughts were concentrated on not strangling Blaise with his bare hands?

Finally, Ginny extracted herself from Blaise with a grin, and he groaned in protest. She calmly walked over to the front of the fireplace and asked who was next.

XXX

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as the brunette blushed. "Come on, it's your turn." Slowly, Hermione got up and knelt down next to the bottle. With a determined push, she sent the bottle spinning. Hermione watched as the bottle spun round and round, losing speed. Finally the bottle stopped and Hemione's face grew as red as a tomato when she saw that the bottle was pointing at George. She looked like she was about to pass out, but George just grinned evilly, as he stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll be gentle," he winked down at the blushing Hermione, and pulled her to her feet. As soon as her feet were securely planted on the ground, George bent down and kissed her.

_One-one-thousand, two-one-thousand, three-one-thousand, four-one-thousand, five-one-thousand._

Ginny announced that the five seconds were up, but instead of them breaking off the kiss, George tightened his grip on Hermione by winding a hand in her hair and placing a hand on the small of her back. _Blimey. I didn't know George fancied Hermione. Ron's going to kill him, though._ Ron was red in the face and glaring murderously at his older brother. Ginny just laughed.

XXX

Eventually the red-headed twin stopped kissing Granger. Why he kissed her longer than absolutely necessary was beyond Draco. Finigoon was up next.

Draco watched in boredom as the Irish 6th year spun the bottle, a wicked grin playing on Finnigan's face. When the bottle landed, however, Draco sat up in alarm. _Why the bloody hell does this keep happening?_ The bottle had landed on Ginny.

Draco watched in anger as Finnigan walked over to the red-head standing near the fire and crushed his mouth to hers. Ginny responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finnigan deepened the kiss and pressed Ginny against the wall.

"Get a room!" one of the Weasley twins called laughing as Finnigan wrapped Ginny's thighs around his waist.

_That does it._ "Five minutes is up!" Draco announced hurriedly, wanting to end this misery as soon as possible.

Reluctantly, Finnigan released Ginny. Draco was elated. That feeling disappeared quickly, however, when Ginny turned and gave Draco a death glare. But it was gone so quickly, that Draco thought he might have imagined it.

XXX

_What the hell?_ Ginny thought as she turned away from Malfoy. She had told him that she didn't like him, so was he acting like an overprotective git?

"Neville's next!" Ginny stated, grinning evilly at the pale boy looking like a deer caught in headlights. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Go on."

Neville looked like he was going to refuse, but bent down and spun the bottle. It landed on Luna.

"Yeah," Fred and George chorused, winking slyly at the terrified boy.

"Don't worry, Neville," a dreamy voice said. "There's no need to be nervous. I don't bite. It's the Nargles you have to worry about."

Typical Luna. Neville blushed, but walked towards the blonde and pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh, come one!" yelled Fred.

"You have to kiss her on the lips!" shouted George.

"Go on, Neville. You can use the closet, if you want," Ginny said, ushering the two to the closet. She shut the door and waited. After about ten seconds, Ginny knocked. "Okay. You can come out now."

The door opened and out walked a blushing Neville with a dreamy looking Luna right behind him.

The game continued smoothly after that. After Neville and Luna sat down, Zabini spun and got Lavender. They started furiously making out and had to be pried apart when the five minutes were up. Dean spun next and got Seamus. After Seamus had prodded Dean about him being absolutely irresistible and it being okay with him if they kissed, Dean spun again and got Padma.

Next, Parvati spun and got Harry. Ginny felt a little uncomfortable watching Harry kiss Parvarti, but all of that died away when she glanced towards Malfoy and saw Zabini and Lavender snogging like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't tell where one body left off and the other began. _Well those two seem to be getting along nicely_, Ginny smiled to herself.

XXX

Ech. Blaise was making out with a Gryffindor. _I need a new best friend. Or at least a distraction from this horrifying sight._ That's exactly what he got, too, when he looked up to find Potter snogging his Ginevra.

_It's like the universe is trying to test me! 'How far can we go before Draco loses his cool?'_ Draco needed to intervene. This game was killing him. Fortunately, he didn't have to interrupt again and risk Ginny's anger. Someone else did it for him.

"I think it's time we end the game. If we don't I think there may be a chance Zabini and Lavender will swallow each others faces," one of the twins said, and Harry extracted himself from Ginny to look.

Slowly, everyone agreed and took their turn in pairs to leave. Draco made his way out with Blaise -who was attached to the hip with the Gryffindor- but told them to go on ahead. When he made sure no one was looking, he ducked out of sight behind a statue to wait for Ginny.

Eventually, after Potter and his friends had left, Ginny came out and watched as the door slowly faded away to a blank wall. _Now's my chance_, Draco thought as he stepped forward and walked towards Ginny slowly, who still had her back to him. When he was close enough, he reached out, and swept Ginny up into his arms, bridal style.

Her reaction was immediate. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ginny screeched as she kicked and squirmed in Draco's arms. He shifted her so he could carry her comfortably and set off down the corridor.

XXX

Ginny continued to kick and scream as Malfoy carried her down the corridor. "I'll drop you if you don't stop," Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Ginny shivered involuntarily. "What part of 'I don't like you' did you not understand?" she spit at him.

"The 'don't' part," he smirked. _Ugh._

"Where are we going, anyway?" she asked, looking around. They seemed to be nearing the dungeons.

"You'll see," was all he said. Ginny decided to calm down. After all, if she wasted her strength trying to get out of Malfoy's arms -which seemed to be damn near impossible- she wouldn't be able to get away once they got to wherever they were going. So she relaxed and rested her head on Malfoy's shoulder.

After another five minutes, Ginny was starting to feel drowsy. Snogging three guys took a lot out of her, and the lulling rhythm of Malfoy's step was making her really tired. Giving in, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

XXX

Ginny awoke to someone tickling her neck. She groaned and swatted at whatever was tickling her and she heard someone laugh. She slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Malfoy peering down at her.

"Well, hello," he smirked. _Where am I?_ Malfoy seemed to read her thoughts. "You, my dear Ginevra, are in my room."

Ginny sat up quickly. "What? Why the bloody hell am I in your room?"

Malfoy just laughed. "Well you seemed so tired when you fell asleep in my arms that I thought it would be better if I just brought you to my room," Malfoy said with mock-innocence.

"Let me go."

"Hm.. no. After all, I'm sure you don't want to be caught out of bed after-hours." Ginny thought about this. It was true. She didn't want to be caught walking around the castle this late and risk getting detention. Then again, she also didn't want to spend the night in Malfoy's room.

"Fine. But I hope you like the floor, because that's where you're sleeping," Ginny said coldly, as she stepped out of bed and walked over to a door that she assumed was the bathroom. After opening it and checking to make sure, she swept inside.

XXX

Draco waited a few minutes before following. Hadn't he said he was going to fight for this girl? And he was indeed. Before he went into the bathroom, he took off everything but his boxers.

When he walked in, Ginny's back was to the door. She had already taken off her robes and was now slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He walked carefully over to her.

"Let me help with that," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist and started unbuttoning her shirt for her. She jumped a little, but then quickly regained composure.

"Get out, Malfoy. Now," she said. Her tone implied that she would hex him if he didn't get off.

"Why? I've already seen you naked," he replied as he finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off her. Before she could come up with a reply, he bent his mouth down to her neck and started sucking gently. She gasped and he smiled to himself.

Draco gently turned her around and looked down at her. _Damn she's gorgeous._ And before she could protest, Draco bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

Ginny stiffened, but he wouldn't have that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Slowly, Ginny's arms wound there way around Draco's neck and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Taking this as encouragement, Draco parted her lips with his tongue and sought hers. He felt her relax and melt into him.

Deepening the kiss, he picked Ginny up and sat her on the counter top next to the sink and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned in his mouth and tightened her grip, trying to get closer. This drove Draco crazy and he slid his hands up her skirt.

XXX

Ginny broke off the kiss abruptly. What was she doing? What was _he_ doing? She quickly pushed him away and jumped off the counter. Grabbing her clothes from the ground, she stormed out of the bathroom and jumped into Malfoy's bed, tossing her robe, her shirt, and her shoes on the ground. She quickly burrowed and the covers and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. What had come over her? She had been snogging Malfoy. _Malfoy._ She shuddered and lay in silence.

Finally, she heard the bathroom door open and close and Malfoy walk over to a couch.

After a while of listening to his breathing, she fell asleep.

XXX

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling confused and warm. She felt a pair of arms around her. _A pair of arms?_ Oh yeah. She was with Malfoy. And he had done what she told him specifically not to: to get in bed with her. She tried to wriggle herself out of his grip but his arms tightened around her and pulled her against him.

"Good morning, Ginevra," he whispered in her ear.

"Morning," she replied flatly.

He only chuckled and started to nibble her ear. _Damn that feels good._ She tried again to wriggle out of his grip. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, amusement plain in his voice.

"Back to my dormitory."

"Stay with me."

"I can't."

"Why?" _Why indeed?_ She knew he liked her. So why not stay with him? It's not like there was anything worth leaving him for. And -as much as she didn't like to admit it- she did like him. In a way. "Come on. Stay with me," Malfoy whispered and kissed her neck.

"Fine. But you're getting me breakfast."

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Okay."

And with that, Ginny snuggled into him, closed her eyes, and listened to Malfoy breathe. Slowly, she fell asleep.

**A/N: Yeah. Okay. That sucked. ****Well... I hope you liked it, anyway. You all wanted a sequel, so I got off my ass and wrote one. Please review to let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
